


The Break-Up

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Benedick (temporarily) break up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>written for Jessicasula for the NMTD secret santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break-Up

They decide to make their university decisions as if they weren’t together. 

“This could all go to shit tomorrow,” Beatrice says, “but our university decisions are pretty permanent.”

Ben agrees with her although he doesn’t think things are going to go to shit. She doesn’t either, but she wants to be prepared in case they do. Even though it’s her suggestion, she’s still upset when Benedick chooses to go to school in the U.K. 

“Scotland, you chose Scotland?” She’s in shock. She can’t even process his decision. She thought her choice of Sydney was far.

“St. Andrews has an excellent course in history.”

“It’s in Scotland. Do you realize how far away that is?”

“I do, but my dad lives over there and it’s a great opportunity.” He shifts uncomfortably on her bed. He knew she probably wouldn’t take it well, but he’s figured out how it’s going to work. After all, his mother lives in New Zealand, he’ll be home visiting her (and Beatrice) as often as he can.

“But it’s so far.”

“Are you actually going to miss me?” He’s joking when he says it, but Beatrice can’t even muster a sarcastic answer.

“Of course I’m going to miss you, you idiot. I can’t believe you made this decision without talking to me.”

“You told me to make my university decision as if we weren’t together. Most of the universities I applied to were in the U.K. and I applied before we started dating.”

“Benedick, I have no idea how we’re going to make this work when we’re on different continents.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“No. I don’t know.”

“We’ll still see each other. I mean, our breaks will be different so I’ll be able to come and see you in Sydney when I’m home.”

“You’ve already made your decision so there’s no point in talking about it any more.”

They end up watching a movie and after he leaves she cries herself to sleep. Hero tries to talk to her about it in the morning, but Beatrice refuses. She’s prepared to spend the next months in denial if it means she doesn’t have to talk about it. 

She tries not to think about the inevitable as they enjoy the rest of their time together. He leaves for university first and he’s the only one of all their friends leaving New Zealand or Australia. She’s careful not to pick a fight even though she’s so upset with him – she wants to enjoy their last days together. 

The first weeks are hard. They Skype often but it’s hard with the time difference and he’s busy making friends at school. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she tells him after a miserable month. “We need to break up. I’m tired of missing you so much.”

“And breaking up is going to fix that?” He’s tired of being apart as well, but breaking up has never crossed his mind.

“I just can’t do this, Ben.” She’s near tears. 

“Breaking up isn’t going to make me miss you any less. This is just as hard for me as it is for you.”

She pauses, stopping herself from yelling it him. It’s all his fault they’re in this position, she thinks, but she knows it’s not his fault. She told him to make whatever choice he wanted, but she hates the one he made. “I need to try and be single and see if it makes it hurt any less. I love you so much but this is too hard.”

“I’ll be here when you change your mind – whether it’s in three days or three months.” He’s angry, but he’s not going to let her know that. He’s mad at her, but he’s mostly mad at himself.

“Ben—“

“Please, just don’t say anything else.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“So we’re broken up?”

“Yeah, we’re broken up.”

 

They get back together three days later.


End file.
